


He's The One To Blame

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Series: 30 Song OTP Challenge: Overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hanzo In Denial, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jesse goes by Morricone, M/M, McCree is a player, Name-Calling, Public Humiliation, Sibling Rivalry, Tobacco use, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: Sojiro didn't understand what happened. One moment, his sons are happy, they're getting along, and the house seems livier. The next, they're at each other's throats, they're trying to kill one another, and the house has become a war zone. What could be the cause?





	He's The One To Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Beautiful Liar, wrote a lot of it while I was at the gym.

Dinner had always been a quiet affair for the Shimada family. Never awkward or embarrassing, the family usually ate in a comfortable silence and talked about their respective days later on, either when they were doing chores or when they were relaxing in the living room. There was a sense of calm at the dinner table, a calm seen nowhere else. Now, the tension in the air was palpable, so thick that Sojiro figured he could pick up his knife and start slicing the air itself and he'd meet some resistance. 

Sitting across from one another, his sons Hanzo and Genji were glaring heatedly at one another. Neither one of them had touched their food as of yet; as soon as they sat down, the glaring contest began. It was something he'd never seen in his sons before. Sure, they had their siblings fights before, but it would usually be resolved rather quickly and they'd be back to their normal selves within the hour. They may get mad at one another, but at the end of the day, they were still brothers. Wherever that logic went, Sojiro didn't know, but now his sons looked like they were bound to pick up their respective knives and start trying to carve into one another.

He didn't dare say anything to his boys, knowing that they would try to pass it off as another fight between brothers, and he didn't even think about glancing at his wife. No doubt, the expression on Ryoto Shimada's face would be her famous "why don't you listen to me" look. The one Sojiro got when he didn't heed her advice. She had told him "Talk to your sons, something seems to be wrong with them." And did Sojrio listen? No, because he thought they could work it out themselves and get over it. And did they? No. That was why dinner for the past few nights had been tense. Pretty soon, Ryoto would send the boys upstairs without dinner because they were both refusing to eat. 

When did this behavior begin? Only a few weeks ago saw the brothers getting along fabulously, and now they were a few words away from murdering one another. Sojiro didn't know where this sudden animosity came from, but it needed to end before he sons tore each other apart.

Ryoto finally had enough and slammed her hands down on the table hard enough to shake their plates. "That is it! Hanzo, Genji, I don't know where this attitude came from, but if you two are just going to glare at one another instead of eat, then you must not be hungry at all! Both of you, upstairs now!"

Hanzo at least had the decency to apologize before he stormed up the stairs. Genji couldn't leave the table fast enough.

Sojiro watched his sons dash away from the table and sighed out loud, his whole body sagging. It was uncharacteristic for a man of his stature, but because he was alone with his wife, he let the tension show. He wasn't used to his sons fighting with such intensity, and he'd never seen them go so many nights without dinner. It was uncharacteristic of both of them and the tension kept rising to unimaginable levels.

"Sojiro..."

And here came the "Why don't you listen to me" speech, something he'd been hearing far more often since this feud between his sons had started.

"I told you three weeks ago that something was up with the boys, but you told me that they could sort it out themselves. Now, they're refusing to eat dinner and fighting when they're in the same room together. We need to do something." Ryoto folded her arms and pinned him with a look so fierce he started sweating. "What do you propose we do?"

Sojiro  _could_ answer, but he'd walked into that trap before. No, he was going to keep his mouth shut and late his wife tell him what he was going to do.

* * *

Hanzo was absolutely  _livid._

A couple of months ago, he met an amazingly charming man by the name of Jesse McCree. Everything about him was perfect, from his rugged good looks, his drawl, his charm...any man or women would fall victim to him, and Hanzo was no different. Much as he tried to resist, he found himself falling for the cowboy regardless of how much he tried to stay away. But Jesse was a persistent bastard and he eventually wore down all of Hanzo's defenses, enough to where Hanzo decided that dating him wouldn't have been so bad. He hadn't dated in a while and Jesse seemed nice enough. He deserved a little time out of Hanzo's day.

The next months after that were the best of Hanzo's life. Jesse was a gentleman, taking it slow for their first few dates until Hanzo was comfortable enough to try engaging in PDA. Then, it was the gifts and the small gestures Jesse did that made all the difference, that made the whole thing seem real. Hanzo had dated in the past, but none of his exes had ever seemed so genuine, not like Jesse was. He loaned Hanzo jackets every time they went out together, paid for whatever activity they did regardless of Hanzo's insistence that he could pay sometimes, and put always put Hanzo first. No one had ever treated him this way, and it made him feel precious.

_"Yer my one and only, darlin'"_

Where Hanzo would once scoff at such cheesiest sentimentality and cringe at the nickname, he couldn't deny that when it came from Jesse, it warmed his chest in ways he never thought imaginable. Things could only get better from here.

Until they got worse.

_He'd been talking (gushing, Genji so eloquently put it) about his new boyfriend when Genji mentioned some rather, startling news._

_"You said his name was McCree?"_

_"Yes. Why? You sound like you know him."_

_"Well yeah. I mean, no I don't know him, but I know of him. And he's got a bad rep."_

_Hanzo felt his stomach sinking, but he refused to believe it. "What kind of "rep"?"_

_"These are just rumors, but he's a Grade A player. It's like a game to him; he'll have a bunch of different partners at a time because he knows he can. I don't think he's good for you Hanzo."_

_"These are just **rumors** Genji. They hold no truth." In reality, it was probably his denial talking. He didn't want to believe that the sweet person who captured his heart was some kind of player. There was no way Jesse was like this. Hanzo was his one and only. That's what he had said. That he hadn't dated before and that he was new to it all and wanted to experience it all with Hanzo. That was what Jesse had said. Those rumors were just people jealous that Jesse wouldn't give them the time of day._

_"I'm just looking out for you Hanzo. I don't want to see you hurt."_

_"I don't need you looking out for me; I can take care of myself."_

_Genji held up his hands, shaking his head. "Alright. I warned you."_

_And for some reason, Hanzo's denial riddled mind saw that statement as suspicious. He would hold onto it for weeks to come._

Hanzo hadn't wanted to believe Genji. He  _didn't_ believe Genji. His brother had lied before, never about anything this serious but he'd lied to Hanzo before and Hanzo believed that this was another one of his lies. Genji lied about his whereabouts, lied about his friends, and lied about his habits. How could he believe that Genji was telling the truth this time? What made it worse was when he found out that Genji was dating Jesse, which made him furious! Genji had the nerve to lie to him about Jesse, then date him behind his back? What kind of brother was he?

"Running away again?" Genji sneered. Even though Hanzo was bigger, Genji was effectively blocking the way to Hanzo's room and while Hanzo could try to push past him, Genji would take that as a challenge and they would fight again. Hanzo wanted to avoid that because he knew if Genji pushed him too much, he was bound to snap, but at the risk of facing his mother's wrath, Hanzo would rather go to his room to simmer down in peace than fight with his brother and break something in the house again. 

And he never ran; he removed himself from the situation before he did something he'd regret. Namely push Genji off the roof. He dragged him up there a couple days agao and would do it again if Genji kept prodding him. "Get out of my way Genji."

Genji refused to move, taking two steps toward Hanzo. "This is just like you. Every time I'm happy, you go and ruin it! Because you're so fucking bitter you can't stand anyone else being happy, you have to come in and ruin everything! If Hanzo can't have something, no one can! Never second best and all that!"

"I ruined it?!" 

"Yes!  _You_ ruined it! You're my own damn brother Hanzo! I trusted you! But you decide to go off and fuck my boyfriend!" 

"I didn't 'fuck your boyfriend' Genji! He was mine before you came in and stole everything! How could you say I did you wrong?! I was the one who foolishly trusted you! I should've known you would do this again!"

"What do you mean again?!"

"Every time I'm interested in someone,  _you_ come in and steal them away from me! That's exactly why I don't date anymore! I don't even bother because you take them anyways. The one time I let my guard down and think you're actually happy for me, you take it from me!"

"Oh puh-leaze Hanzo. You don't date because you're such a wet blanket no one wants to stay for you for very long. I don't take them from you; they can't come to me fast enough because you're such a bore! Face it: you're not interesting and you know it. That's why you changed your whole look to try and copy me. Because you were  _jealous_  that I get all the attention and everyone likes me better."

"How childish can you be? I'm not jealous of some sloppy attention whore; you're an embarrassment. Why would I want to be like you?"

 "You stole my look and my boyfriend. Anyone could see that you wanted to be me."

Hanzo shoved Genji out of the way. He wasn't in the mood for this right now and he just wanted to lay down. He had a lot of information to process, Jesse still owed him an explanation, and too many night without food or sleep made him crankier than normal. He just wanted to be alone so he could get his thoughts together and try to figure out what he did from here.

Genji didn't get that message. He'd stumbled a bit when Hanzo pushed him, but managed to regain his footing. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Hanzo's hair and yanked him back, causing Hanzo to jerk backwards and try to claw out of his grip. Genji shoved face-first into the floor, but Hanzo rolled over and crushed Genji beneath him. Genji bit down on his shoulder to try and get Hanzo to get up, but Hanzo just grit his teeth and pushed harder. Genji screamed and began clawing at him from beneath him. 

Sojiro sighed as he heard shouts of anger and thuds from above him. His sons were fighting again and he just knew he'd have to replace something by tomorrow. He didn't dare look at his wife again, instead heading upstairs to stop his sons. 

* * *

Genji didn't have a brother, not after what Hanzo did.

A couple months ago, Genji had gotten absolutely trashed at some party he went to and couldn't walk straight. He didn't remember much of that night, but he did remember propositioning a handsome stranger to spend the night with him. The stranger refused to take him to bed, instead watching him the entire night and making sure he didn't choke on his own vomit or do something incredibly stupid. The next morning was a trainwreck and his head was pounding, but it wasn't entirely due to the copious amounts of alcohol he drank the night before. It was the man who had taken care of him. Most people would've taken advantage of Genji's drunken proposition yet this man refused to and made sure he made it out alive. His friends let him vomit once or twice before they stopped him, but this guy had actually taken care of him. And who the heck was he?

Joel Morricone was his name and damn was he a charmer.

Genji was done for the cool cowboy look and definitely liked the way the man fit into his jeans, but there was something else about him. He was...taking things slow. Genji was used to his partners loving his fast-paced life, but he hadn't been prepared for how good it felt to actually be pampered for once and be the little spoon and enjoy some quiet time away from all the fast-paced things he was normally into. Joel was one of those characters he read about in his mom's romance novels and it made him puke imaging someone actually acting that way. Then he met Joel and realized that guys like that actually existed and actually cared about your feelings and didn't just want to have sex. No, Joel was in the relationship and wanted to make Genji happy.

It was...a very welcome change, and it made Genji realize that his past partners could've been a little better. Maybe it was the bliss of being in such an amazing relationship, but Genji was seriously starting to question what he saw in his exes. Most of them didn't care too much about his well-being, and others used him for his money. Maybe Genji had been too caught up in his fast life to notice how bad his choice of partners was. Jesse was the greatest thing to have happened to him.

Then things went south.

_Genji had been out driving to get night air when he noticed Hanzo looking around nervously. Genji wasn't sure why Hanzo was nervous, but he decided to follow him to make sure Hanzo was alright; if his brother was in trouble, Genji would jump in to help no matter what it was. He parked a couple blocks away and trailed Hanzo, following him down a familiar street and to a club of all things. Very strange for someone like his uptight brother and not the type of scene Genji pictured him in. He waited about five miuntes after Hanzo entered the club and went in after him, bypassing the guard as this was somewhere he frequented._

_The club was packed to the brim like is usually was, filled with dancing bodies and drunken dancers filling the tables and the dance floor. In this crowd, finding Hanzo was going to be impossible, so he stood against a wall and did his best to survey the crowd from his position. With so many people blocking him, he couldn't see past all the bodies, so he was forced to wait until things died down, which could take hours. It was only when the club finally played a slow song was he finally able to get a better look around. People began pairing up and those without dates went off to do something else. Someone asked him to dance, and since it would take him to the dance floor, Genji accepted, looking over the person's shoulders to try and find his brother. When he finally did, his heart stopped._

_It was like some kind of love scene. Hanzo looked happy, happier than Genji had ever seen him before. He had his arms around someone, a content smile on his face as they swayed to the music. He would've been happy for his brother had it not been for the person Hanzo was dancing with._

_Joel._

_Genji fumed. He didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the club, so he apologized to his dance partner and went back over to the wall. He wanted to believe he was seeing things but no, that was actually his brother was dancing with his boyfriend.  He watched them together as the song ended and Hanzo lead Joel to one of the back rooms, where Genji knew **other**  activities took place. He remembered seeing a haze come over his eyes and had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Hanzo dancing with Joel and he got angry all over again._

_What kind of brother would be so cruel?_

That night, when Hanzo got home, Genji confronted him about the whole thing. It went poorly within the first minute, with both brothers hurling accusations at one another, calling names, and eventually leading to an intense fight that got them both grounded. The next day, they fought again in the kitchen, again in the backyard, and again in the garage. Genji couldn't believe his own brother would betray him like that, that his brother would do something so malicious. In the following weeks, their fights got even more violent, up until this one right now. He couldn't see through the red in his vision, only kicked and bit and punched as hard as he could. 

As normal, their mother stormed up the stairs and yelled at both of them, broke up the fight, punished them, and sent them to their rooms. Genji knew that he was probably grounded for a year, but he couldn't just let Hanzo walk away like nothing happened. He glared at Hanzo's retreating back as he wiped blood from his nose, pissed off that Hanzo was running again. He couldn't help the next words out of his mouth.

"Wet blanket!"

"Attention whore!"

"Killjoy!"

"Reckless idiot!"

That tears it!

Genji sprinted down the hallway and tackled Hanzo. And like that, the fighting begun again.

* * *

 

Sojiro looked up from his papers and listened. It was...far too quiet in the house. For the past few weeks, there had been a lot of screaming and yelling, things crashing and breaking, and Ryoto breaking up fights. Now, it was completely silent. Like the calm before a storm. Either the brothers had made up, or they had actually killed one another. Sojiro was hoping they'd made up; they wasted too much of their time fighting and spent too many nights cooped up in their rooms. Still, the silence disturbed him. He had a feeling something was very wrong...

Ignoring his work and fearing that his sons had actually murdered one another, Sojiro cautiously went upstairs and checked both of their rooms. As he feared, both rooms were empty. 

That spelled trouble.

* * *

How could he have been so stupid? Why did he believe that someone so utterly perfect existed? 

Hanzo had been checking his status on social media when he decided to see if Jesse had a page. And he did, but not the kind of page Hanzo was expecting. It was a page dedicated entirely to exposing him for who he really was. It had over a thousand followers, filled with pictures of Jesse with numerous partners. Most of the comments told the story about how he seemed perfect, but was a player underneath all that. He'd taken a chance and messaged some of the people listed, and they all told him the same thing. He went by a myriad of different names, had partners among partners at one time, and was really careful about how he behaved. One person had even sent him stories from Jesse's exes about how he cheated on them with multiple partners and wasn't faithful. When he read all of that, he realized that Genji had been right and he fought with his brother over a liar. He should've believed Genji, or at least heeded some attention to his warnings. Now their relationship might be irreparable.

That's what lead him up to the roof. He came up here when he was upset or just needed to think, with a pack of smokes and a bottle of alcohol he was considering just draining in one sitting. He was trying to work up the courage to talk to Genji and apologize about the whole thing, but nothing was coming up. He just couldn't think with his heart in pieces and his emotions all over the place.

* * *

Genji saw Hanzo's slumped form on the roof and bit his lip. He'd been ranting to his friends about Hanzo and Joel when someone spoke up about Joel's true nature. About how he went by different a different alias with different people and had tons of partners. When Genji didn't believe it, a picture was produced of Joel with some girl Genji recognized and all the pieces came together, along with all the signs he'd been ignoring. Genji did some digging by himself and realized that the same Jesse McCree that he had warned Hanzo about had been the person Genji should've been watching out for all along. Then everything he said and did to Hanzo came rushing back and he realized that things had gone terribly wrong and his brother probably hated him. He was almost scared to confront Hanzo now, but he needed to say his piece. If Hanzo hated him or yelled at him, Genji deserved it for being stupid.

"I didn't know you smoked anija."

Hanzo took a deep pull of his cigarette and held the smoke in his mouth for a second longer than normal, then released it slowly. In truth, he only smoked when he was in one of his moods, and so far, he'd already gone through two cigarettes before this one. "There's a lot you don't know about me." He hadn't even heard Genji approaching, though it might have been due to him being lost in thought. He was so upset with himself; to think he said all of those mean things to Genji when he'd been right all along. He let some guy cloud his judgement and ruin his relationship with his brothers.

Genji snorted, plopping down beside Hanzo and popping open the bottle of alcohol. He took a very large swig and set the bottle back between them, looking miserable as he brought his knees to his chest. Neither brother spoke, just looking up at the moon and thinking of how to break the silence. Hanzo eventually made it to a fourth and fifth cigarette while Genji finished the bottle Hanzo brought and started drinking from a second one he brought with him. The air was thick between them, though not from anger like it had been the previous nights. No, this air was filled with awkwardness, things that should be said but hadn't been yet. Hanzo wanted to speak, but he wanted to see what Genji had to say. Genji didn't speak because he was waiting for Hanzo to yell at him for being stupid.

Hanzo didn't like this. Sure, Genji was his little brother, a constant source of annoyance and likely going to be the reason Hanzo started to gray early, but that was what a little sibling did. And not only was he the younger sibling, but Genji was also his best friend. Regardless of his actions, Genji had been looking out for him when he told Hanzo about Jesse's behavior. Genji had always looked out for him. Hanzo could admit that he wasn't the most sociable person, he wasn't the person to ask about certain trends, and he definitely didn't know people the way Genji did. Genji had a large social circle, Genji could find information on anyone and everyone, Genji was up to date with all the trends. Of course he should've believed Genji in the first place. Instead, he let his own infatuation get in the way of him seeing reason and his relationship with his brother suffered.

What happened to them? Genji couldn't believe they actually let a guy come between them. They were  _brothers_. And yeah, he might've always said that Hanzo was his stick-in-the-mud older brother, but that was always harmless teasing. Hanzo had always protected him; when they were younger, one of their father's business friends came over with his kids, and the oldest boy had given Genji a black eye. Hanzo retaliated by pushing the kid down the stairs. Yes, it was overboard, but Hanzo always protected him (even if he went too far), always made sure that he sobered up if he came home wasted, and never hesitated to pick Genji up if Genji was out with friends and was uncomfortable. He was always looking after Genji and cleaning up his messes. Why did he ever think his brother would date Joel/Jesse behind his back?

"Hanzo..." Genji began quietly. "I...I'm sorry. I found out some stuff about Joel and I realized that I was wrong for saying all those things to you and hitting you and stuff. You're not a wet blanket and you didn't steal my look or anything." He forced a laugh that looked and sounded painful. "Honestly, you pull off the undercut better than I ever could." He downed more alcohol, the slight burn a welcome feeling compared to the bile he felt in his throat. He just needed something to wash away the bitter taste. "I was just...Joel-well Jesse...something should've been suspicious when he refused to come over and lied to me about his social media pages, but I brushed it off as him being nervous. Then when I followed you and saw you together...I saw you slow dancing and I snapped."

"I didn't know about you and him. I didn't want to believe he had someone else. You were telling the truth, and I ignored it." Hanzo wasn't afraid to admit that he'd been wrong. Genji hadn't been the only one to tell him about Jesse. His other friend Satya warned him that Jesse was no good. He hadn't believed her, and because his mind kept reminding him that Genji lied all the time, he hadn't believed Genji either. Now he saw his error and didn't mind admitting it. He'd been foolish to not even look into any of the rumors "I'm the one who should say sorry. I'm so ashamed of myself. You would never do something like that to me."

"You're ashamed? I can't believe I acted that way. I kinda came out here expecting you not to accept my apology." He tried to laugh again, but it sounded choked. "I'm such an idiot."

Hanzo shook his head, scooting over so that he and Genji were shoulder to shoulder. The tension between them was slowly dissolving and it felt like they were getting to better terms. "You aren't an idiot Genji. You said it yourself: it's like a game to him. We were just more of his pawns."

"But I told you all the warning signs and I ignored them myself! Even Joel's behavior was the same as Jesse's and I never put two and two together! I guess I still have a lot to learn, huh Anjia?"

"I do as well."

Genji sighed, taking a small sip from the bottle before setting it aside. "Can we just kill the drama? I don't want to fight with you anymore. Plus, I'm really hungry and I don't think I can survive another night without dinner."

This time, Hanzo did laugh. And loudly. He laughed so hard that he nearly doubled over and fell off the roof. Genji snorted at first, then chuckled and which eventually turned into full-blown laughter. Nothing was funny about what they just said, but they felt much better after the whole ordeal The two brothers just laughed, as if the past few weeks were irrelevant. As if there had been no fighting. As if their relationship hadn't been damaged.

"We can live without Joel Morricone or Jesse McCree or whoever the fuck he is," Genji said after they both calmed down. "He was a liar."

"A beautiful one at that."

Genji chuckled. "Yeah, he was pretty. But this is all his fault. None of this would've happened if not for him. I almost pushed you down the stairs for crying out loud."

"I nearly threw you off the roof."

The two lapsed into silence once more, but it was a lot more comfortable now that the air was clear. No more going to bed in a rage, no more having to watch your back in fear of getting sneak-attacked, no more dinner-less nights; their bond was back. Nothing, not even someone like Jesse "Joel Morricone" McCree, would break them apart again. They would learn from this and move past it.

"...so, did he ever call you 'sugarbean?'" Hanzo wasn't a fan of the nickname, but Jesse seemed to like calling him that, so Hanzo had allowed it. Now, he realized how utterly ridiculous it was.

"Oh, that was the worst! Like, I'm all for cutesy nicknames, but sugarbean? Seriously, out of that entire arsenal of dumbass names, sugarbean was his favorite? Did he ever like, do a play on words with your name? Like, he called me Genny Bear and I had no idea what the fuck he was talking about but I let him keep calling me that cuase he seemed so fond of it. Now I refuse to accept that fact that I let him call me that."

"Mine was 'Hannybee'." He choked the first time Jesse said that, not sure if he heard correctly. Then Jesse repeated it and Hanzo wanted to roll his eyes, but Jesse seemed happy.

"...seriously? Even his nicknames for us were similar! How does he get away with something like this?"

Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, but it stops now. We need to do something." They couldn't just let Jesse get away with treating people like a game.

Genji looked over at him and grinned. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Their plan was perfect. Jesse/Joel had no idea that he was walking into a trap, and with everyone hiding, this couldn't go wrong. Now all they had to do was wait for him. He and Genji had been plotting this all night, had called all of their friends, and set everything up this morning. Hanzo had even contacted a couple of people from that page he found to see if any of them were in the area and wanted to help. And every person he contacted agreed to show up. Jesse wasn't going to know what hit him.

And it wasn't long before their prey appeared right where they wanted him. He looked around for someone, checked his phone a few times, and shoved his hands in his pockets while he waited. He had no idea what was about to happen.

Perfect.

"Hello Jesse." Hanzo stepped out from the shadow of the tree he was hiding behind and leaned against it. Jesse jumped three feet in the air when he heard his voice and whipped around to stare at him in shock. He held back a smirk; if a simple scare got to Jesse so badly, he'd probably have a heart attack with the next part of the plan. 

"Or should I say Joel?" Jesse jumped once again when Genji appeared from the other tree and casually leaned against it. He examined his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, though Hanzo saw the glint in his eyes. Genji was going to have a field day with this.

Jesse seemed to sense that something was off because a nervous look came over his eyes and he tried to smile. "Hold on now-"

"Which one even is it?" Hanzo folded his arms and took a couple of threatening steps towards Jesse, who began backing away. He stopped short when he realized he was walking backwards into Genji and looked between the two brothers, trying to find an escape. "Is your name Joel or Jesse?"

"Or do you have  _another_ name you aren't telling us about?" This time Genji started walking forwards, cracking his knuckles as he did so. "Like, Joey or James or something?"

Jesse looked between the advancing brothers and kept backing up until his back hit a tree. Cornered and having no way to escape, he shrunk down under the harsh glare of the brothers. "Genji, Hanzo-"

"Save it," Hanzo interrupted. "You can't weasel your way out of this one. We know the truth." And soon, so would everyone else. He and Genji were going to make sure that no on else fell victim to what Jesse was doing.

"Yeah! You go by fake names and date a bunch of people at a time and pretend you're the perfect boyfriend, but in reality, you're nothing but a liar!" 

At this point, a couple of their friends had appeared from their hiding places, phones out to record this moment. Heck, one of Genji's friends was live-streaming this. Jesse managed a look around and when he noticed all the phones out, he tried to cover his face. At this point, it was too late, and there were too many people recording for him to try and get out of this. Nothing he could say would ever make him look better.

"So Jesse," Hanzo started.

"Or  _Joel_ ," Genji added.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jesse looked up once, spotted the angry faces of his exes and everyone pointing their cameras at him, and pushed his way out of the crowd. A lot of them started booing and hurling insults at his retreating back, a couple of really brave people chasing after him while tried to run away. Others laughed and began texting their friends the video they just took. The people Hanzo had contacted promised to upload the video to the page dedicated to Jesse as soon as they could. And there were a couple of people who were still recording. Genji noticed this and jumped into the middle of the crowd.

"There you go ladies and gentleman! If you ever have he misfortune of meeting an asshole like Jesse McCree or Joel Morricone or whatever fakey name he goes by, do not give him the time of day! You'll do much better without him. He's nothing but a liar and if you don't believe us, we have many testimonials from others he wronged. I'm Genji," he threw his arm around Hanzo's shoulders and pulled him into the shot. "This is my brother Hanzo, and you've all been wonderful! Goodnight everybody!" And with that, he pulled Hanzo out of the crowd and they made their way home. Behind them, the crowd began cheering and applauding as they exited.

* * *

Sojiro allowed himself a smile as he watched his sons crowd over a phone and laugh at some silly video. After they went out the other day, they came back in the best mood, laughing and playfully shoving each other and being brothers again. Sojiro was glad they sorted out everything and tat all was right in the house. Ryoto was happy her sons were in a better mood, Sojiro was happy they wouldn't fight so seriously anymore. All was right in the house.

Genji laughed at the most recent comment on the video that got uploaded. They had thoroughly ruined his reputation with this stunt. Hanzo had checked all of Jesse's social media pages and he had lost all of his friends. His wall was covered in negative comments from his exes, people posted on his wall on how disappointed they were, and while there were a few people who gave him benefit of the doubt, the overwhelming response was not in Jesse's favor. A few of the people from the park messaged him, expressing gratitude for what they did and for exposing Jesse for who he was. Now, he was going out for drinks with them later on so they could talk. And a few of them messaged Genji to go out to some club. All in all, a pretty successful day.

"Let's agree to do our research on a guy before we get serious," Genji said, scrolling through another comment section. "I never want to fight with you like that again."

"Agreed. I cannot believe I almost lost my brother over some beautiful liar." 

"We can live without 'em!" Genji clapped Hanzo on the shoulder and grinned. "Shimada Bros?"

"Shimada Bros."

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse went by Joel Morricone while he was with Genji and Jesse McCree while he was with Hanzo. And Genji heard of McCree, just never saw him to put a face to the rumors.
> 
> Also, I am fond of McCree having nicknames for everyone and I have no problem with 'sugarbean'.
> 
> Not gonna lie, lost it a little bit on the ending there, but let's roll with it.
> 
> Next Song: My Girl (Mindless Behavior)


End file.
